


let's go somewhere they might discover us

by theonewiththelarrystories



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, louis eats him out in a restaurant bathroom ok thats basically it, short and shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththelarrystories/pseuds/theonewiththelarrystories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis are out to dinner and harry is horny. louis eats him out in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's go somewhere they might discover us

Harry is desperate. He keeps reaching his hand over to rest it high up on Louis’ thigh, leaning in to whisper in his ear with a wrecked voice. He’s tried to be patient and sit still and be good but he’s losing his mind, he’s so needy. He’s begging Louis to drag him to the bathroom and fuck him but Louis won’t budge. He saw the stiff way Harry got out of bed this morning, the way he’s been walking with a sort of limp all day, wary of sitting down. He’s really sore and he knows he probably can’t even take fingers but he just wants. After enough of his begging and pawing and whining Louis has enough, standing up from the table and tugging him down the hallway to the bathroom. He shoves him inside and locks the door, pushing Harry up against the back of a stall door, kissing down his neck. “You’re gonna be quiet right? Gonna be good?”

Harry whimpers but nods right away. “Yeah,” he says with a shiver.

Louis grins and bites at his jaw. “You have to be quiet, babe.”

“I will, I will,” Harry pants, “god, Lou, please.”

Louis kisses the back of his neck as he reaches around Harry’s body and starts unbuckling his belt. He gets it undone and and starts on his fly, unzipping it and sinking to his knees. He yanks Harry’s pants down so they pool at his ankles, belt buckle clinking as it hits the ground. “Leave em on,” Louis says as Harry goes to tug down his briefs. Harry makes a confused sound and Louis chuckles. “Can’t have you making a mess all over the door, can we?”

Harry whines and shoves his briefs down over his ass, tucking them underneath so his cock is still covered. “Yeah?” he breathes.

Louis grins and smooths his hand over Harry’s bum, pulling it away to slap lightly at one arse cheek. “Yeah,” he says, voice lowering, getting a little more raspy. He slaps Harry’s ass again, not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to make a bit of noise. “Yeah.” he says again. 

Harry squirms, holding on to the top of the door. “Lou, please, m’desperate,” he begs, voice cracking a bit. Louis hums to himself and runs his hands up the back of his thighs, squeezing his bum. 

He draws it out a little longer, listening to Harry’s breathing quicken and the little sounds he makes when he tries to hold back a whine. Finally, he takes pity on him, leaning in and kissing his arse cheek before spreading him apart and pressing closer. He doesn’t waste any time, doesn’t tease at all, just licks a flat stripe over Harry’s hole and then does it again, flicking his tongue over it. Harry’s knees buckle and he puts a little more weight on the door, holding himself up on it as Louis points his tongue and traces it around his rim in tight little circles. 

Harry breathes out heavily through his nose and tries not to push back against Louis’ tongue yet. He bites into his lip, trying to keep quiet as Louis pulls him apart with his thumbs and teasingly flicks his tongue inside, just a little. “Lou,” Harry pants, resting his forehead against the stall. Its dizzying, almost, what with how sensitive Harry is, his skin is still extra responsive to touch. Louis’ tongue on him is soothing but also so, so good, a little bit too much and not enough. 

Louis smiles against him and he knows Harry feels it when he lets out a breathy moan and his legs shake. Louis points his tongue and licks over Harry’s hole at the same time he slaps Harry’s ass again, squeezing it in his hand and sucking lightly at him. Harry moans and pushes back against Louis’ face, clutching at the top of the stall until his fingertips turn white. “Quiet,” Louis says, pulling away only for a second before going back and flicking his tongue over Harry’s hole. 

“Hard,” Harry squeaks, turning his head to the side and biting at his inner arm. He gasps a little when Louis nips at his rim gently, licking inside a little. “Sensitive, still--still sensitive,” he chokes, whimpering when Louis does it again. Everything is so much stronger because he’s sore and he’s able to feel Louis’ tongue more. It feels so good already he can barely speak. 

Louis just hums in acknowledgment, pulling away to blow warm air over Harry’s hole before leaning back in and pressing a kiss there. He continues to move upward, kissing all the way up to Harry’s lower back and then down, past his hole to right above his balls. Harry starts to whine again, wiggling a bit and Louis licks all the way up from his balls back to his hole. “Fuck--” Harry moans, pushing back against Louis’ tongue. He’s so sensitive and this has always been his favorite thing, and Louis is so good with his mouth, with his tongue. Every little thing makes him feel like jelly, moaning into the stall door and rearing back against Louis’ face. Louis sucks messily at his hole and Harry shakes all over, trying so hard not to touch himself. “Lou, shit, shit--” 

Louis prods at Harry’s hole with his tongue, wanting to hear the way it makes him whimper. He told Harry to be quiet because he likes to watch him struggle to obey but in reality he doesn’t care how loud Harry is. He loves the noises he makes, especially when they do this. Especially when they do it this way, quick and hurried, no teasing, just wet, messy, and hot. 

Its so messy but thats Harry’s favorite, when its sloppy and there’s no technique, when Louis just licks over his hole and pokes at it with his tongue, gets inside, gets him wet with spit. Its always the best when Louis isn’t careful, when he just gives Harry everything he has. He’s sucking at Harry’s hole and Harry’s moaning far too loud, trying to muffle it in his arm. It feels so good he’s aching, the only thing he can focus on is Louis’ tongue, how he’s pulling Harry’s cheeks apart and biting at his hole, licking up his crack and down again, kneading his arse cheeks in his hands. 

He digs his fingers in hard, making Harry whimper and squirm. He really doesn’t want to cry but its inevitable, he always ends up crying when Louis eats him out. Its just so good he can’t handle it, he gets so overwhelmed. Its rather embarrassing but he can’t help it and Louis doesn’t seem to mind so he doesn’t fight it anymore. When Louis pulls him apart and licks inside, deeper this time, flicking his tongue and getting in far Harry lets it come, lets his eyes well up and tears drip down his cheeks. He’s been trying to hide how good it feels so he won’t embarrass himself but he can’t pretend anymore; he’s so sensitive and it feels so good and he’s so far unraveled. 

“Louis,” he sobs, unable to hold back anymore. Louis just keeps licking inside him, around and back in again, biting and sucking at his hole, completely relentless. “Fuck, fuck, fuck--” 

He whines and squirms against the door, trying to get friction on his cock. He wants to touch himself so bad but he can’t, Louis hasn’t told him he could. Louis hasn’t told he he can’t but he doesn’t want to risk it anyway. 

Louis brings a hand up to play with his balls and Harry gnaws on his lip, pushing his ass back, chasing the pleasure. “Louis, Louis, shit--” he curses, involuntarily rubbing against the door. “Fuck, your mouth, your mouth, so good--” Louis hums and smiles, kissing up Harry’s crack and over his hole, flicking his tongue inside and then licking up with the flat of it, hard. “Oh god,” Harry chokes, a tear dripping off his chin. His shirt feels so hot, sticking to his back. He knows he must look ridiculous, pressed against the door with his hands curled around the top, shirt bunched up his back and his jeans around his ankles. His legs are spread as wide as he can get them and his briefs are tucked under his ass, which he can’t help but push against Louis’ face. There’s something about the fact that he’s still wearing all his close and they’re in a bathroom at a nice restaurant that makes heat coil up his spine. It feels forbidden and reckless and spontaneous, bad in the way he’s not. He cranes his head to the side and catches sight of himself in the mirror, Louis kneeling behind him, holding him open with both hands and licking sloppily all over his hole. It has Harry rubbing up against the door again, moaning at the friction and the feel of Louis’ tongue pressing hot and hard against his hole. 

Louis pulls back and breathes hotly over his hole, kissing one of his cheeks. “Taste good, babe,” he murmurs, trailing a finger down Harry’s crack just to tease. 

“You can’t say that, Lou,” Harry pants, trying to stop himself but he can’t help but push back against Louis. “Don’t--don’t say stuff like that, I can’t--” 

Louis ducks back in, knocking Harry’s knees apart a little farther before sweeping his hands up the back of Harry’s thighs to pull his cheeks apart again. “Need you to come quick, baby,” he says, “people might need the bathroom soon. Can you?” Louis doesn’t actually care if they’re holding anyone up, couldn’t give two shits, actually--he just likes to see how fast he can make Harry come. Its his favorite game. 

Harry whimpers and squirms, feeling so exposed with Louis holding him open like this, all his clothes still on except for his pants pulled down to his ankles. “Think so,” he whimpers, “can--can I touch?” 

Louis grins wickedly and shakes his head, slow and deliberate. Harry whines and shifts again, subtly trying to rub against the door. Louis sees him but lets him go, kisses up the back of his thigh until he’s at his hole, pressing kisses to it and blowing air on it for a minute before he licks over it and starts sucking, hard. 

It makes Harry’s knees buckle and he sobs, grinding against the door and shoving back against Louis’ tongue at the same time. “Louis, god--” he pants, whining when Louis starts to lick around his hole. “Do that--do that again, please, please, shit--” 

Louis grins and presses the flat of his tongue against Harry’s hole, licking inside before going back to sucking. “Good?” he says after a minute and Harry nods, rubbing against the door. 

“So good, so good, so good,” he sobs, moving his hips in little circles. He’s starting to get close and he wants to come so bad but at the same time he doesn’t want this to end. 

Its far too soon for Harry to be close but he can’t help it, he was desperate and needy and they’re in a bathroom, for god’s sake, he knows its a quickie. Its so hot, how Harry had been so desperate that Louis had taken him in here and fucking gone and shoved him against the stall door, kissing him hard and using one hand to squeeze his ass and the other to palm his dick through his jeans. Harry was about to lose it, he was whining and pawing at Louis’ chest and begging for his fingers, but he knew he couldn’t take them anyway. They’d fucked hard the day before and he’s much too sore still. But then Louis had turned him around and yanked his pants down, didn’t even tease before he was licking sloppily at Harry’s hole, gripping hard onto the back of Harry’s thighs. 

Its ridiculous how fast this makes him come undone, embarrassing, even; but Harry is so far past caring. Louis can do things with his tongue Harry didn’t even know were possible and coupled with his added sensitivity, he knows he’s not going to last long. The whole thing is just hot, too; the risk they could be caught any second. Harry isn’t much for sex in public places--especially bathrooms--but his knees are shaking so hard they’re knocking against the door and he’s whining and tears are dripping off his cheeks and Louis’ tongue is the best thing in the entire world. 

“Holy shit,” he babbles, voice shaky and jittery. He’s buzzing and he knows Louis must feel it by the way he smiles against his hole. “Lou, Louis, fuck, fuck fuck fuck--” 

Louis pulls away to thumb over Harry’s hole, rub the pad of it over his rim, stretch him out a bit. Harry trembles and curses a little too loudly, shoving back against Louis’ hand. “Good boy,” Louis mumbles, kissing the soft, pale skin of Harry’s bum. “Love how sensitive you are, its lovely.” 

“Oh--” Harry squeaks, panting. His breath fogs up the door a bit. He rubs against it, the friction on his cock and the warm wetness of Louis’ mouth on his hole driving him crazy. Louis leans in and licks around his thumb, rubbing it over Harry’s hole, slick and wet with spit. “Fuck, fuck--” Harry splutters, sticking his bum out more, so his back is curved. 

Louis uses his other hand to reach between Harry’s legs and rub at his cock through his briefs, feeling how damp they are with Harry’s precome. “Got ‘em all wet,” he mumbles against Harry’s hole, nipping gently at it and then licking inside, hot and hard. 

“Louis, Lou, shit--” Harry moans. He doesn’t feel like he’ll be able to hold himself up much longer. “Please, please, Lou, I’m--please.” 

Louis hums curiously against him, pointing his tongue. “You feel close?” he asks and when Harry nods he just laughs a little. “That was quick.” 

Harry’s cheeks flush and he pushes against the door again. “Don’t be mean,” he whimpers, gasping a little as Louis curls his tongue inside. “Can’t help it, you know I’m--” 

Louis hums again, massage Harry’s bum as he licks at him, lapping over his hole and inside, too. “You’re greedy,” he says against his hole, kissing it sweetly. 

“Not greedy,” Harry whines. 

“Yes you are.” 

“Louis--” 

“Greedy boy,” Louis pulls away to smack Harry’s ass again, keeping it light. Its most definitely not spanking but he likes the little sound it makes, how Harry’s skin keeps a pinkish little hand shaped mark there for a bit. 

“Not greedy,” Harry says again, craning his neck behind him to look down at Louis. “Lou, I’m not greedy, I’m not, it--its just good, I’m not greedy--” 

“Sh,” Louis soothes, nuzzling close again and trailing his tongue up Harry’s crack. “I want you to come. I think I heard somebody knock.” He didn’t hear anyone knock but he wants to see Harry get even more worked up, wants to take him out there when they’re done and everyone will know because of Harry’s flushed cheeks. 

“More, please,” Harry begs, rubbing against the door hard. Louis brings his other hand back around to palm the outline of his cock through his briefs while he uses the other to stretch Harry out with one of his thumbs. He licks inside so deep and Harry nearly crumples, gasping and whining and knees buckling. Louis hums and the sound sends a vibration across Harry’s skin. “Soon, gonna--” he pants, “fuck, inside again, please? Lou, I--” 

Louis flicks his tongue inside again, moving it the best he can to get even deeper. Harry whines and his hips jerk. “Come on,” Louis murmurs, “come on baby.” 

“Lou,” Harry whimpers, biting hard into his lip when Louis rubs at the head of his cock with his fingers. “Gonna come, I’m--” 

“Gonna come all over the door?” Louis says against his hole. “In your underwear, gonna get even more wet?” 

Harry nods, supporting himself completely on the door. “Fuck, Louis, I have to--” 

Louis rubs his fingertips over the head of Harry’s cock and sucks at his hole until Harry’s babbling and shaking and coming inside his briefs, soaking through the fabric through. Louis doesn’t pull his hand or his mouth away for a long time and only stops when Harry starts to squirm and fight to get away. 

He pulls Harry’s underwear up over his ass and settles it on his hips, reaching for his jeans next. He gets him in those and does his belt up, kissing away the sweat on the back of Harry’s neck and holding him around the waist. He’s still leaning completely on the stall door, panting heavily, biting on his lip. “You good?” Louis asks and Harry nods, squirming a little more. 

“My underwear is all wet,” he mumbles and Louis chuckles, nipping at his ear. 

“‘Cause you came in ‘em,” he says. 

And if when they finally leave there’s a bit of a line outside the door and a wet patch forming on Harry’s jeans, nobody has to know.


End file.
